


【萊貝】Träumerei 夢幻曲

by jazzycheang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzycheang/pseuds/jazzycheang
Summary: ※AU設定※2021年情人節快樂
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 3





	【萊貝】Träumerei 夢幻曲

《Träumerei 夢幻曲》

——獻給萊納布朗

夕陽墮入海平面中，堤岸下海水退潮，夜空星辰浩如煙海，那是萊納記憶中家鄉的模樣。無數沉甸甸的烏雲在夜空中聚集，最後傾盆而下落在海水裏、落在石板路上、落在他的身上。他站在街尾的轉角處，費勁所有力氣拼命地喊著那孩子的名字，可那孩子仿若什麽也沒聽到，神情漠然地從他面前經過，踏上了馬車揚長而去沒入夜幕之中，留下萊納站在滂沱大雨之中，仍在那裏，撕心裂肺地喊叫著。

「貝——！」

萊納猛地從床上坐了起來，張開著手掌心伸向空中，身下白色的床單早已被汗水浸濕留下汗跡印。夢境的故事一點點在腦海中浮現出來，童年記憶中家鄉的風景一切都清晰無比，可夢中那孩子的長相卻模糊得很。萊納扶著他腦袋，論他如何思考，可卻怎麽也記不住那孩子的長相，就連那被他在夢中反復嚼著的名字也一同忘卻。

萊納揉了揉自己淩亂的頭髮，嘆了一口氣。晨光透過房間僅有的一扇窗戶照射進來，暖光一點點灑落在萊納的身上，木製窗扇被風吹得吱吱作響，窗外的鴿子展翅高飛，那是離家九年後的景色。

萊納南征北戰多年，九年前他曾是個天真無邪的孩童，堅信著爲國捐軀便能得到來自國家的嘉獎，於是他加入了軍隊，訓練幾年出征幾年，從一個毛頭小孩歸家後變成了個留滿鬍鬚滄桑的大叔，而雙手早已沾滿不知名人的鮮血與生命。

就像一切都無法回到從前那樣，他所長大的小城鎮也早已物是人非事事休。戰爭結束，回到九年未歸的家鄉，家鄉的景色説變就變。萊納梳洗完畢取過櫃子上一串鑰匙推門而出，街道上的景色早已不是夢中的模樣，危樓拆卸用了更好的建築物料重建，街道的設計更加完善，早已看不出這一區曾經是個貧民收容區。戰爭的勝利帶動了科技的發展，也改善了平民的生活水準。諾，看，音樂廳、歌劇院和電影院相繼的落成，這些歌劇、電影與音樂早已不是權貴們的玩意，如今平民也足夠資格進去觀賞了。

萊納無所事事地在石板路閑逛著，看著身邊一座座陌生的建築物，閑著無聊就隨便走入其中一個。不是聽説最近什麽電影很熱門嘛，萊納本想打算見識見識，可當把票子攥緊在手中時，萊納這才意識到自己買錯票了，這哪是什麽電影，分明就是音樂會罷了。可萊納又怎麽會懂這些花裏胡巧的藝術字眼，就打算將錯就錯，別把票浪費了，只是覺得票子上印著的模樣熟悉，卻想不起是誰。

※

萊納第一次認識貝爾托特，是距離萊納家幾街之隔的轉角處。那轉角處有一戶人家，屋子是那種典型的Fachwerkhaus，不怎麽起眼，甚至在外墻上有藤曼攀爬。在滿街都是一式一樣的房屋裏，那建築物的確沒什麽特別之處，特別的是裏面那戶人家。

那時候正值盛夏，五、六時的街道仍很明亮，像所有的孩子懷有著好奇之心一樣，萊納也被轉角處的音樂所吸引了。貧窮的他們哪會聽過什麽音樂，等到萊納回過神來的時候，他便已經走到那戶人家的門口前。

土紅色的外墻上只有一扇開著的窗戶，萊納踮著腳尖趴在窗戶上嘗試偷看屋裏的情況。窗戶裏，萊納見到的是一個跟他年齡相仿的小男生，身高比他高一些吧，皺著眉心拉著小提琴，一段音重複了好幾次。

不知道是何時，屋內的小男生注意到窗外那突出半個臉的萊納，嚇得琴聲戛然而止，像一隻受驚的小寵物往後退了幾步，又帶著忐忑與疑惑緩緩接近萊納，小心翼翼地把臉湊近窗戶邊。

「你是誰……？」小男生帶著疑惑問道。

只見萊納眼神中閃爍著光芒，説話的語氣向上揚著，話語裏毫無掩飾盡是崇拜：「音樂好好聽！我是萊納，萊納布朗，你呢？」

小男生不安的神情中或許因爲贊賞而露出了一絲略為靦腆的笑容：「貝爾托特胡佛。」

萊納舉起他的手，朝屋內伸去想要跟貝爾托特握手，那是他見大人們都會做的舉動，也是學校教的禮儀，可沒想到這舉動把貝爾托特嚇著，貝爾托特眼框內淚水打著轉遲遲沒有落下。見狀，萊納只得出言安撫，像撫摸一隻容易膽小受驚的小動物，耐心地一下下地哄好貝爾托特：「把手伸出來就可以了。」

貝爾托特顯然有些遲疑，他握緊了拳頭，把手藏在了身後。

「沒事的，伸出來吧。」

對峙了一會兒，貝爾托特動搖了，才緩緩攤開手掌心遞給萊納。那手指因爲沒日沒夜摁著琴弦練習，皮膚上留下觸目驚心的紅痕跡，有些舊傷坎入皮膚裏，有些新傷口流出了一點點的血跡。

「抱歉……」貝爾托特細聲地講著，對於手指上醜惡無比的傷口很是自卑。

萊納恍然大悟，明白了貝爾托特的不安，他握完貝爾托特的手之後便讓貝爾托特留在原地別動，沖回家把僅有的膠布拿給貝爾托特。

「把手伸出來。」萊納命令著，笨手笨腳把膠布貼在受傷的位置上：「這樣就不痛了！」

貝爾托特愣了一下，破涕爲笑。

貝爾托特的老父親是位音樂家，專給權貴們演奏音樂的，可好景不長操勞過度最終重病在床。平時演奏工作就沒拿多少馬克的他們，因爲重病的父親一下子提高了家裏的開支，貝爾托特不得不負擔起老父親的重責，拿起那已經有十多年甚至更多歲數的小提琴練了起來。他總是盼自己快些練好，快些練到可以演奏的等級——至少跟他父親一樣厲害吧——那就可以換他給那些權貴們演奏，一分馬克也是馬克，總好過什麽也沒有。

雖説貝爾托特出生於音樂之家自有音樂天賦，但剛學不久只能拉奏簡單的樂譜，小提琴的旋律更是乾燥無比，於是像萊納那樣趴在窗戶前露出無比憧憬的眼神的，貝爾托特倒真是頭一遭遇到，那黃色瞳孔裏晶瑩剔透勾勒出貝爾托特的輪廓。萊納是貝爾托特第一個聽衆，他從來不會對他的音樂指指點點，只會踮著腳尖站在窗戶邊聽他奏完一曲又一曲，最後報以熱烈的鼓掌。

貝爾托特的盛夏在萊納的陪伴落下了帷幕。

萊茵河畔的葡萄莊園又到了一年收成的季節，黑森林遍地鋪滿了飄落的紅楓葉，秋風吹起了入秋的訊號，萊納靠在窗戶外又聼貝爾托特拉一曲，琴聲悠然，隨風飄散。

「貝爾托特。」萊納喚道：「那首夢、夢幻？你會彈嗎？」萊納比劃著。他曾在教室聼老師們講過，記得老師把它形容為偉大的曲子，演奏了一次。萊納聽不懂其中意義，當時僅是覺得好聽罷了，便詢問貝爾托特能否再演奏一次。

貝爾托特歪著頭，想了想：「舒曼的《夢幻曲》嗎？」

「對對、就是那什麽夢幻曲，貝爾托特你會嗎？」

貝爾托特露出歉意的笑容：「抱歉萊納，以我水準演繹不出《夢幻曲》的意境。」

萊納惆悵地噢了聲也沒追問下去，坦白講他根本聽不懂音樂的意境，對他而言音樂只有喜惡之分，他覺得好聼的曲子便是好音樂、喜歡的音樂，但既然貝爾托特不想拉奏，他也不好勉強。

「萊納，」貝爾托特放下琴弓與小提琴，小碎步走到萊納的身邊，輕聲細語喊著：「把手伸出來。」

萊納疑惑了一下，沒有按照貝爾托特所説的做。

「伸出來，萊納。」貝爾托特舒展眉心，想起當初初次相遇的他們，萊納哄著他伸出手，毫不介意他手上醜陋傷口的模樣。

萊納把手伸進窗戶，伸給了貝爾托特。貝爾托特見狀把自己的小拇指與萊納的小拇指纏在一起，那是約定的象徵：「如果以後我能把《夢幻曲》練好，萊納能當我第一個聽衆嗎？」

萊納怔了一下，隨即回過神來。

「好。」

自此貝爾托特練琴便變了個模樣，不再如往常那般愁眉苦臉，也漸漸學會享樂其中，再不是衝著賺錢的目標而苦練小提琴。然後，窗外那最後一片的落葉猶如宣判了秋季的終結，北方刮起了冷風，日照時間減少，正式踏入了冬季。

那是下午五、六時，晚霞的橙黃紅色隨著太陽墮入海平面那霎那而消散，萊納圍上圍巾獨自在石板路的街道上跑著，跑向街的轉角處。或許乾燥太長時間了，本來雨水稀缺的冬季突如其來刮起狂風暴雨，每一滴雨水打在萊納身上，沉重地讓他擡不起眼皮，浸濕了他白色的衣裳，呼嘯而過的風聲吵得他快要腦袋發疼。

烏雲遮蓋了星辰月亮，萊納站在那扇窗戶前，注意到窗戶反常地關了起來，他下意識地伸出手敲了敲窗戶，他本以爲風聲太大遮蓋琴聲，於是他挨在墻壁上等待貝爾托特的回應，可等了好久卻沒有人來應諾他，這才踮著腳尖窺探室內的情況。雨太大，室內外的溫差讓窗戶起霧淌水差些讓萊納看不清屋裏的情況，過了好一會兒，他才瞄到室內的景色。

是一如往常的裝橫與佈置。

可貝爾托特，他不在那裏。

壁爐的火熄了，散落在地毯上的琴譜不翼而飛，貝爾托特哪裏都不在。萊納開始慌了，他想敲響他家的門，可門口聚集了一堆他不認識身穿黑衣的人，有年邁的、有年輕的、有女性、有男性，各式各樣萊納未曾見過的人，然後他在人群中見到那比同年齡都要高的貝爾托特，穿著一身端莊的黑衣服，懷著沉甸甸的心情踏上了馬車。

萊納試圖呼喊貝爾托特的名字，可或許他太膽怯了，又或許風雨聲太大了，他的話語終究沒有傳遞給貝爾托特，貝爾托特甚至連回頭這一動作也沒有。萊納只能站在雨中眼睜睜看著那幾輛馬車——其中一個載著貝爾托特，可周圍太暗了萊納分不清是哪輛——沒入冬日的黑夜之中。

萊納忘記了那天他是怎麽歸家的，甚至接連幾日後的事情也一併忘卻。可能他太累了，大病了一場，不過是幾日前、幾個月前的事情卻像褪色一樣，想起來總是曖昧模糊不清，只是依稀記得，鄰居們議論紛紛，指著那戶早已樓去人空的房屋悄悄説著，那家孩子的老父親病逝了，孩子也被親戚接走了，接到哪兒無人得知。

後來萊納病好了，就跑去那轉角處等，盼等那人的回歸，等到矢車菊再度盛放，也沒等到他的回來。再等了四季，等到雜草叢生，等到那空置的房屋住進了別戶人家，萊納才回過神來，他再也不會回來。他覺得自己太疲倦了，腦子開始混亂了，他到底在等待誰，那誰人的名字又是什麽，早就已經模糊地記不清。有時候萊納覺得他自己只是太渴望陪伴了，以至於妄想了一個不存在的小男孩用琴聲伴他足足兩個季節。

再後來，伴隨著子彈劃破天際的聲音，國與國之間邊界陷入了長達多年的戰亂。國內大批年輕力壯的少年被召集入軍營，從此萊納踏上了效力國家的旅程，南征北戰，東征西討，別離故鄉。

曾經鮮明的回憶早已泛了黃，一切不過是一場不願醒來的夢境。

※

萊納坐在音樂廳的椅子上半夢半醒，他仿若做了好長一個夢，夢中聼到的都是他童年在炎夏秋季反復聽過無數次熟悉的旋律。

朦朧之中，他聽到這次音樂會獨奏的小提琴家説著什麽。他的話語不像其他演奏者那般自信，而是懷著一種忐忑心情説著，萊納都能聼得出他語氣中的膽小，幾乎能跟某個孩子稚嫩而又膽怯的聲綫重疊在一起：「這是我第一次演奏舒曼的《夢幻曲》，想要獻給小時候我第一個聽衆，雖然不知道他在哪兒……」最後那句近乎是喃喃自語。

萊納睜開雙眸，看著那過分熟悉的模樣在聚光燈下把下巴側躺在小提琴的腮拖上，看他舉起琴弓用優雅的姿勢落在琴弦之上，琴聲緩緩充斥整個演奏廳，亦揚、亦挫、亦深沉、亦婉轉、如清風、如鶯啼、如暖陽、如世間所有美好的事物。

他想起孩提時期某個曖昧的約定，想起他曾經站在某扇敞開著的窗扇前詢問著屋內人能否給他拉一曲《夢幻曲》。童年時學校老師總是嚷嚷著這首曲子到底有多偉大，那時候他不懂爲什麽這麽簡單的歌曲也被歌頌，現在好像開竅懂了。不過是僅僅幾分鐘短暫的曲子裏，萊納見到了藍天與白雲，見到拍打堤岸的浪花，見到那嚮往自由的海鷗在一望無際湛藍的北方海洋穿梭翺翔。他見到了自己站在窗戶前，不懂音樂卻執意要聽對方拉一曲又一曲，那些曾被他遺忘的記憶逐一浮現出來。

因爲《夢幻曲》訴説的，是對孩提生活的追憶。

曲子在一片靜寂中結束，片刻才爆發一陣鼓掌為伴奏的演奏家以及小提琴獨奏家獻上最熱烈的喝彩。

那帶頭彈奏的首席小提琴手握著琴，有些靦腆緊張地彎下身軀鞠躬，雙唇蠕動著：「獻給萊納布朗。」

萊納猛地回過神來，意識到臺上即將離去的那個大男孩便就是他夢中一度夢牽魂縈的貝爾托特。他抓過外套，擠過交談著的人群，從正門出去又衝到了音樂廳的後門，汗水濕透了他的衣裳卻也毫不在乎。

夕陽墮入海平面中，堤岸下海水退潮，夜空星辰浩如煙海，無數鳥兒在天空盤旋最後飛向了遠方，天空開始下起細雪，落在石板路上、落在屋頂上、落在萊納的眼睫毛上。黑髮的人兒圍著圍巾穿著厚重的外套推開後門踏入雪地，屋內仍留有他人的交談聲。

萊納聽到自己的喘氣聲，聽到自己過於快速的心跳聲。

「貝爾托特——！」

萊納喊出了夢中的名字。

【完】


End file.
